glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari
Hikari is a senior student, the class representative and the protagonist’s classmate. She’s the same age than as him and she’s single. Mitsuko is her mother. No particular friends known. Saiko is her teacher. She hates Ryoko, the chubby housemaid working in her mother’s mansion. Personal information Hikari is very bossy and very mean with everybody except her mother. She always wants to be the best and to have the best, treating others like her subjects. With this kind of behavior, she can’t really have any friends and neither a boyfriend. Noticing that romantic and sexual relationships are becoming more and more important for girls around her, she really wants to be the best yet again… but she needs to find a boy for that: a volunteer ready to obey her and to worship her body. As the protagonist progressively assumes this role, he discovers how sadistic Hikari can be in sexual matters… Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 09:00 to 12:00 and from 15:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Downtown mall or one of the conbini * Sometime: Westside library, School library, any restaurant Each week day just after class, Hikari spends 30 minutes in girl’s toilets from 17:30 to 18:00 to arrange her make-up and to listen girl’s gossips. She takes her dinner very late at home, from 20:00 to 21:00. Usual bath hour: 20:00 to 23:00 How to please her: * Town provides a lot of sweet food & drink almost everywhere: Candy and chocolate, Huge cake in cafeteria, Coca cola, Redbull… Don’t miss the mall food court (mexican meal at 80 $ only). There is also Origami’s bloody maria (100 $) * In mall jewellery: golden necklace (1.000 $), ruby ring (2.000 $) and diamond necklace (3.500 $). Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in domination, (1) in handjob, blowjob, footjob, titjob, masturbation, vaginal and anal sex. Sexen farming: she’s too rough to be an interesting source of sexen. Footjobs should bring 18 sexen a day thanks to her domination score, but for a -15 Stamina cost. The only good command for that is her level 2 cunnilingus command: 15 sexen a day for no stamina cost. Secret: during Lily 4th obedience event, Lily gathers mothers and daughters for the protagonist. At this occasion, she mentions that only one of the three present daughters is actually born from her supposed mother. We can maybe suppose that Hikari is not Mitsuko’s real daughter, but nothing is actually confirming or refuting this supposition. How to unlock her? At the protagonist’s classroom, during any week day after the 1st one, from 09:00 to 09:59. For best Affection gain, choose to present yourself as class rep and make a funny speech (you will lose affection with Saiko, but win for Rin and Ayumi). How to raise her obedience? Hikari is easy to rise, no specific strategy is needed. But having a lot of cash will be helpful you want to make her some presents: her gifts and her additional suits are quite expensive. * 1st obedience event: during week-end in her bedroom (usually between 12:00 and 15:00). Furious to find the protagonist in her bedroom, Hikari begins to sadistically punish him, rubbing his cock with her shoes before continuing with her bare feet. * 2nd obedience event: during week days in School girls’ toilets (usually between 17:30 and 18:00). Having realized that girls in school are sexually far more experimented than she is, Hikari angrily tries to rise up to the level with the protagonist: sitting on his face for a rough cunnilingus, blowjob and facial ejaculation. * 3rd obedience event: during week-end in her bedroom (usually between 12:00 and 15:00). Hikari is even in bad mood than usual and tries to relax by sex with the protagonist. As the usual stuffs are not enough anymore, she decides to try vaginal sex for the very first time. * 4th obedience event: during week-end in her bedroom (usually between 12:00 and 15:00). Hikari has decided to reward the protagonist by inviting him to Entertainment Park. While they are playing kinky games in the Ferris wheel, the protagonist persuades her to try anal sex. The main difficulty with Hikari is that she lives far away in Westside: when you focus on her, you cannot spend that much time away from Westside. If you are ready for that, it won’t be a problem to raise her if your Stamina can afford such treatment. With the teaser events, you should easily be able to raise her to 1st level during the first week-end and continuing like this, 2nd level obedience event should occur around second Wednesday or Thurday. As 3rd obedience event must occur during a week-end, it will be probably too short to have the 50 Obedience points for the second week-end… but if you really focus on her it’s still possible, as she has three more daily commands at level 2! (4 with bed sixty-nine) One more week will be necessary for her level 4 obedience event, also occurring during a week-end. To reach the lover ending with Hikari requires a very special condition: the protagonist must have conquer her heart in at least two occasion, for being able to unlock the Mitsuko's official approbation event. Here is the list of these occasions: : - Choose her over Ryoko in the maid's 4th obedience event; : - Offer her a diamond necklace in the Sexy school uniform quest; : - Help her to get revenge on Sarah in the School staff uniform quest; : - Finish by tenderly kiss her in the reward night of the School staff uniform quest; : - offer her the jewelry sexy underwear suit in the vibrator quest - count double! implemented yet It’s a good idea to raise her to level 2+ if you are focusing on Ryoko. When the maid will reach level 4, it will be time to choose between Hikari and her. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Hikari has the particularity to live and work in Westside. If you focus on her, you will easily be able to raise at the same time the girls that spend a lot of time in Westside too: Mitsuko, Ryoko, Okimi. You can also easily get some obedience point for any School’s girl (Rin, Ayumi, …) or even Utako the librarian, but as you will have to spend a lot of time in the Mansion, moving to another district will cost you a lot of time and won’t be very efficient. The Mansion is quite far away in Westside and spending time here prevents you to be very active in any other district. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily begins to punish Hikari, before asking her to lick her pussy. * Bonus event: ** Afternoon class peek (Tuesday or Thurday afternoon in the gym girls’ changing room, between 13:00 and 15:00). The protagonist spies Rin, Ayumi and Hikari while they are changing. If they notice his presence and if the doll mode is available for the three girls, he can doll all of them and chose to sodomize Hikari. If he calls Hikari before being noticed (level 1+), she will join him at the 1st floor and make him a footjob. ** Mitsuko's official approbation. (in the mansion between 19:00 and 22:00; Hikari must be the protagonist's girlfriend, have received her sexycasual suit and have falled in love with him twice at least; Mitsuko must be level 3+). [this event unlock the special duo daily command sex teaching] Mitsuko officially approves the relationship between the protagonist and her daughter and gives them a lesson about pleasure and sexual intercourses between lovers. If she's already level 4, an extra scene allows the protagonist to assfuck Mitsuko in front of her daughter. * Special events: ** St-Patrick special event: this event occurs when the protagonist meets Sarah (level 2+) anywhere in the museum during week-end. Sarah asks him to lead her kinky Irish friend, Deirdre, to the entertainment park. In the park, the protagonist and Deirdre have several opportunities to have fun with other girls. Hikari is one of them and can be met in venue D. At level 2+, the protagonist can chose to follow her in the haunted house. Depending on the situation, the protagonist can lick Hikari’s pussy or require Deirdre’s help to have a blowjob from Hikari. ** Secret girl quest, 3rd step: Hikari participates at the Origami’s orgy organized by the protagonist. She’s tries to be better than the other girls, especially Rin and Ryoko. This will lead her to try deepthroath. The protagonist can participate to this foreplay and can also sandwich her anally with another guy. * Guest star: ** Ryoko’s 3rd obedience event: Hikari wants to punish Ryoko for her cooking. She asks the protagonist to punish her with his cook, but is quite frustrated when she notices that her maid actually enjoys it. ** Ryoko’s 4th obedience event: Hikari taunts Ryoko about her love for the protagonist, whom she pretends to be her own boyfriend. She doesn’t realize that, as she’s pretending this to her maid, he is actually assfucking her at the window. If the protagonist choses to reveal himself, he will either break Hikari’s heart and humiliate her or if he chose to humiliate the maid and to confirm that he prefers Hikari over her, he will enjoy a blowjow from Hikari and will have later an opportunity to unlock Hikari's good ending. ** Lily’s 3rd Obedience event: Hikari participates at the body exam in the classroom and fuck with the protagonist. ** Lily’s 4th Obedience event: Hikari participates to the orgy organized by Lily. She’s sodomized by the protagonist. ** School staff sexy uniform: Hikari rewards the protagonist for his help with a passionate sex session in his own room. Depending of her obedience level, he will be able to enjoy her mouth, her pussy and her ass to finally cum in her panties. At this occasion, the protagonist has the opportunity to unlock Hikari's good ending is he passionately kisses her. ** Betraying Sarah's secret: if the protagonist tells Hikari Sarah's secret past, she will take her revenge on the redhead by imposing her a rough and humiliating sex session at the mansion a Saturday morning. Being assfucked by the protagonist, Hikari cums on Sarah's head before imposing her to clean his cock. At this occasion, the protagonist unlocks Hikari's good ending. * Teaser events: ** Make-up: when she’s in School girl’s toilets in her work suit. If made level 1, the show option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5 for rubbing her pussy; ** Gym uniform: when she’s in gym entrance a Tuesday or a Thurday between 13:00 and 15:00 in her work suit. If made level 1, the cock option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5 for a handjob; ** Invasive pop-ups: when she’s in School computer room in her work suit. If made level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5 for a handjob with cumshot on her breasts; ** Like a street hooker: when she’s in Mall underwear shop in her casual suit. If made level 1, the rub option gives an extra Obedience point and Affection +5 for a handjob; * Special daily command, dailyduo: unlocked by Mitsuko's official approbation event. the protagonist can have a threesome with Hikari and Mitsuko. Mitsuko teaches lessons to her daughter about oral, vaginal and anal sex. * Endings: ** Good ending: that she's the protagonist's girlfriend and that Mitsuko has officialy approved their relationship. Being with the protagonist makes Hikari being more pleasant and more kind. Now friend with Kana, she's used to be invited in her boyfriend's house every friday night. After the dinner, they spend the whole light together, passionately making love after some oral preliminaries. Five years later: *** normal lover ending: Hikari and the protagonist are about to open their own advocate office and enjoy a luxurious cruise offert by Mitsuko. After a spontaneous sixty-nine on the deck, they go in their cabine to have sex: Hikari is now mastering deepthroat as her mother, and they passionnately make love. *** pregnancy lover ending (requires 25 cum in Hikari's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. ** Bad ending: Hikari has become a servile sex slave for the protagonist, who begins to be quite dominant. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters